


Unspoken Communication

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One should never confess love over text...





	Unspoken Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Again - I suck at titles... But! I had fun writing this!!
> 
> Noct is trans because I love him, sorry :)
> 
> Takes place during Chapter 4
> 
> (I apologize in advance because I tried to insert emojis in my writing, but maybe AO3 doesn't let them in? Not sure why, but I had to remove them... I'm a little upset, but it shouldn't have too much bearing on the story)

He hadn’t really given it much thought, but the more he paid attention to him, Gladio spent a lot of his free time being on his phone. Unlike Prompto, Gladio scarcely used his phone unless it was for emergencies or to contact his sister in Lestallum.

 It seemed rather odd, but only in his mind. Either Noctis hadn’t been watching him enough, or this new habit was too recent to be brought up in common conversation. And usually, if something out of the ordinary didn’t catch the attention of his keen advisor, Noctis left it alone.

 Gladio never cared much for the ease and convenience of technology, so of course this sudden interest in the electronic power of his cellular pal made Noctis a little more than curious.

 Especially late at night, when the big man would forget to turn his phone on silent and the “buzz! buzz!” of his notifications kept Noctis up.

 Perhaps ‘forgot’ was the wrong term.

 The prince would turn over on his side in the tent, squished between Prompto and Ignis, and notice how bright faced Gladio seemed in the blue illumination of his phone screen - that huge grin as he rolled onto his stomach, eyes glued to his task confirming he was up to  _ something _ .

 And Noctis was on a mission to find out.

 They stopped for gas at the nearby Coernix Station and while Noctis was completely bored out of his mind, and too hot to care about anything, Prompto had to drag Ignis into the shop so he could beg him to buy more chocobo decals to stick on the Regalia.

 Pulling his shirt from his sweat-soaked body, Noctis sucks in a breath and sighs, glancing over at the gas pumps. He has to catch himself for a moment, almost choking on his saliva.

 Gladio’s standing by the Regalia, hand firmly on the gas pump as he fills up the tank. He’s taken his shirt off and that gorgeous eagle tattoo is gleaming beneath the beating sun. As he sheathes the nozzle, every jerk of his arm creates ripples in the defined muscles along his back.

 Noctis gulps, attempting to take a deep breath that ends in inhalation. He has to try to calm himself before he strides over to his Shield to kick up harmless conversation.

 He fails spectacularly. 

 “H-hey,” he says, almost tripping over his fledgling tone. “Tank all full?”

 Gladio freezes for a moment, pondering what he was about to do next, and then grins confidently at his younger friend. “Oh, hey. Yup - she’s all set to go.”

 Maybe it’s just Noctis, but Gladio sounds bored with their brief chit-chat already. “You, uh… You excited to see that waterfall?”

 Gladio shrugs. “Guess so, I’m more interested in seeing what’s  _ inside _ the waterfall. Can’t pass up another one of those royal arms.”

 “Right…” Noctis agrees, but can’t help shuddering thinking about the slight pinch of pain he gets in his chest whenever he receives his ancestor’s powers. “Think there’ll be daemons in this supposed ‘cave’?”

 “Couldn’t say for sure,” Gladio replies, shielding his eyes to gaze into the big, blue sky. “But even if there are, they ain't gonna lay a grubby finger on you.”

 Ah, Noctis loves how protective Gladio is of him at all times. He knows it’s the man’s duty as the king’s sworn Shield, but when Gladio verbally and physically admits it, Noctis feels his Shield’s world revolving around him as his blush flourishes across his cheeks.

 Ever since they were kids, Noctis has harbored a crush on the big man. And even more so since he’d undergone gender reassignment surgery at fifteen, believing Gladio loved the feminine side of a person better. He’d have no problem noticing how much Noctis strived for his affection.

 Only that he did.

 Noctis smiles, and it should be too bright for everyone  _ not _ to see how happy he is in this moment. “Have I ever told you how grateful I am that you were born to be my Shield?”

 “Couple times,” he says, whipping his phone out again. “But I like hearin’ it…” He trails off and turns Noctis’s smile upside down.

_ ‘That damn phone again…’  _ Noctis mutters to himself, dropping his head and slumping into the backseat of the Regalia. He’s just in time as Ignis strolls out with two bags of groceries and a very clingy Prompto at his side.

 “Iggy, please? I only want the black one!! It’s the rarest of all chocobos!”

 Ignis drops the bags into the truck and slams it shut, leaning on it with one hand as he pushes his glasses up and stares down at the blonde as a parent would his disobedient child. “We only have so much money left, Prompto,” he says, tossing him a snack size bag of chips. “We cannot afford to be extravagant lest we forget how important our stock of curatives is.”

 “You  _ still _ goin’ on about that decal?” Comes Gladio’s snarky comment on the matter, barely lifting his head from his phone screen. “Prompto, play on your phone and shut up.”

 Noctis sneaks a glance at his best friend, noticing the sudden calm in his behavior. Looking between the two of them as they pull out of the parking lot, he can’t tell for sure, but it seems as if Gladio has telepathically silenced Prompto and they have some kind of secret they’re keeping from him.

 He crosses his arms. He’s never had anything kept from him; being the Crown Prince had its perks and privileges, and having everything out in the open to where he could see, touch, and hear all the hidden unpleasantries was just one of them.

 But why all of a sudden were his Shield and best friend acting all chummy like mating grasshoppers? Actually, he’d rather not think of them in that way. Prompto was transgender as well, and just imagining that possibility of two of his best friends, humping each other on a motel bed with him in the room, was enough to make him sick.

 Gladio was  _ his  _ Shield… If anyone had the right to have feelings for him, it should be Noctis.

 During the too long of a car ride, neither of those two spoke another word.

 That only served to make Noctis nervous… and extremely jealous.

 

\---------

 

 “Prompto,” Gladio calls from the edge of the haven, slipping into sweatpants. “You coming for a run with me?!”

 “Be right there!” Prompto practically trips out of the tent, hopping on one leg as he tries to pull his pants on faster than he can get outside. “Geez, no one should  _ ever _ have to get up this early…”

 Gladio stretches his arms up and out, breathing gratefully of the crisp, morning breeze as he starts jogging in place. “It’s good for circulation. Morning runs get you hungry for breakfast, too.”

 “But I’m already hungry!” Prompto complains, turning to Ignis to catch a protein bar thrown at him. “Are you trying to hurt me, Iggy?”

 “Goodness, no! Why ever would I do such a terrible thing?” Ignis smirks under the reflective gleam of his glasses. “Eat - you’ll be hungry for my omelettes when you get back.”

 Prompto slumps his shoulders dramatically and lets out a long whine. “But I want your sweet, succulent, delicious omelettes right now!”

 Gladio grabs him by the collar of his shirt and holds him dangerously close to his face. “Run first, then eat. Got it?”

 “Got it,” Prompto gulps, doing a few warm-up stretches before they both take off into the falling shadows of dusk hiding from the bright sun.

 Noctis sits up in the tent, groggy and not at all ready to get up. He knows Ignis will let him sleep for at least two more hours, which he’s thankful for, but now he can’t sleep. He picks at his messy bangs and sighs, upset by the exchange of words he had overheard outside between his two closest friends who seemed to be growing closer every day.

 First, it was just a couple harmless jokes, but now they were going on runs together at the crack of dawn like they were a one-year married couple? How had he not seen this progress into something so heartbreaking? He couldn’t believe Prompto would do this to him, even after he’d told him in secret how much he admired Gladio and felt so many strong feelings for him.

 For the prince, this wasn’t just innocent puppy love. This was pure, undeniably unbearable pining, and it had gotten so bad that Noctis had to remind himself just to breathe around him!

 While in the midst of his silent pining and feeling sorry for himself, Noctis jumps from a sudden vibration below him. He reaches down and pulls out Gladio’s phone from beneath his nest of blankets and pillows.

 There’s a new message from Iris, but nothing much else. He kinda just holds the phone in both of his shaky hands as the screen goes dark, and he’s left with living with the choice to invade Gladio’s personal stuff he has stored on this thing, or to leave things to fester and create a rut of pent up anger between he and Prompto for stealing Gladio away from him.

_ ‘Fuck it,’ _ he thinks, and brings up the screen again.  _ ‘If Prompto’s gonna stick to him like dog shit, then I might as well find out what he sees in him… well, besides the obvious.’  _ He blushes at the mere thought of Gladio in his underwear as he opens the text messaging app and taps on his private conversation with the blonde.

 He has to cover his mouth to keep from gasping out loud.

 There’s a whole bombshell of 150 texts within five minutes - each one longer than the last, and most of them are from Gladio in the form of questions.

 He starts at the top from two days ago and reads every single word with a feeling of dread in the pit of his belly.

_ Prompto 23:11: why don’t u just ask? _

_  Gladio 23:11: You kiddin? I dont wanna be rude and sound like complete perv _

_  Prompto 23:11: well best way to find out is to ask 4 ur self… even if ur rejecjted (Sends blushing happy emoji) _

_  Gladio 23:12: tou think it’ll be too forward?? _

_  Prompto 23:12: nah shell probly think its cute (Sends happy kiss emoji) _

__ Noctis pauses for a moment and holds the phone to floor. ‘She’? Who was ‘she’ in the conversation? Maybe Gladio really was interested in a girl, but if so, why would he be asking Prompto of all people for advice?

 He feels replaced and so angry, but continues to read anyway.

_  Prompto 23:12: if it wer me id luv if a guy askd me how i wanted 2 b kissed (Sends passionate kiss emoji and lovers emoji) _

_  Gladio 23:13: do you have to send an emoji after evry text??? _

_  Prompto 23:14: haha! gives it oomf ooph oompf howevr the hell u spell it (Sends sunglasses emoji and angry emoji) _

_  Gladio 23:14: I dunno… I think shed be pretty pissed if I asked her. We’re not even at that point in our relationship _

_  Prompto 23:14: I think shes pretty understagning… maybe u shuld rub her thigh while ur telling her (Sends exhausted emoji) _

_  Gladio 23:17: ……. _

_  Prompto 23:18: no rlly! dont give up dude! i bet u she feels the same #mutualbenefits _

_  Gladio 23:21: Shouldve talked to iggy about this instead _

_  Prompto 23:21: !!! iggys not trans, man! hes not gonna get any of what ur sayin! i know excactly how she mite feel (Sends winking emoji) _

_  Gladio 23:23: i’m not getting any of what YOU’re saying! spell check much? _

_  Prompto 23:25: dos she know u like her _

_  Prompto 23:30: dude (Sends ghost emoji) _

_  Prompto 23:31: dude??? _

_  Prompto 23:33: you gonna talk big guy or what (Sends angry emoji) _

_  Gladio 23:42: sorry. she just texted me. said she wanted to talk to me in person. wouldn t say what about _

_  Prompto 23:42: this is it dude! tll her how u feel! if ahe wants 2 tak in person its the perf place 2 do it! if ur lucky she might let u touh her i no id want 2 if i were u… (Sends swooning emoji) _

_  Gladio 23:49: you serious? were not talking about some dime store floozy. shes the most special person in this damn world to me! _

__ He closes out the app as tears fall slowly down his reddened cheeks. He’s had enough. Throwing the phone over onto a neatly folded blanket, he covers his face and cries quietly.

 Turns out Noctis was right all along - Gladio was way too sensible a man to ever be interested in him, and being born the Prince of Lucis had to have scared him off, too. What a scandal it’d cause if Gladio - his Shield - had been seen in an amorous relationship with their future heir and leader.

 But this time? Noctis didn’t give a damn. They were in the middle of nowhere, away from duty, people, and the urge to do what’s right. If he loved Gladio, he wanted to tell him. Kiss him even, if he’d let him.

 Alas, it was over before it started. Gladio had a girlfriend, the ‘most special person in the world to him’. Noctis was thrown to the sidelines and forced to watch as the only man he ever loved scored a touchdown with a real woman.

 He turns on his own phone and writes Gladio a very honest text, spilling all of his lovely guts on the floor. The screen is too blurry for him to spell check because his tears are obscuring every word, soft whimpers falling from his quivering lip.

_ Princess (Noct) 05:36: Fist off, I wanna say im serry gladio. u r 1 of my best freinds in the hole world and i want u 2 know that i feel things tht i probaly shouldnr b feeling. Im the prince but were friend so im gonna tell u whah i think of u. _

_  Princess (Noct) 05:40: i love u. im cryin righ now. u dont know hoe much u mean 2 me. dammit i love u so mucc glafio i wish i was a reeal girl so u coulg b happy with me. if i was not the prinxe id ask u to b my bf um… boyfreing i thou u like prom so i stayyed away but if u liik a girl, i understan ur agood friengladio im srry 4 botheringu. _

_  Princess (Noct) 05:41: sorry 4 evryting ill luvu alwaxs _

 

__ \------

 

 “Iggy, you seen Noct?” Gladio was frantic, sweat rolling down his temple as he held both arms out to Ignis in need of information. “Where is he?”

 Ignis shook his head, completely  _ un _ informed. “Last I checked, he was asleep in the tent. Why?”

 “Already checked - he’s not there.” He swings his head left and right. “Anywhere else?!”

 “Perhaps check by Prompto? He’s over there snapping away at the clouds.” He points to a clearing of trees where the blonde is kneeling before a great oak and taking its picture. “They may be hanging out together, but other than that I’m not sure.”

 Gladio races for Prompto, who informs him that he hasn’t seen hide nor dark hair of their prince. He’s freaking out, and Gladio’s not usually one to scare easily, but this is important. Those three texts he read were so heartfelt, so needy in his mind, and if that was how Noctis felt, Gladio  _ had _ to tell him the truth.

 He searched through the woods, out in the fields and even in the rocky beginnings of a cave, but there was still no sign of Noctis anywhere. One thing kept playing in his mind as he looked for his prince, that overwhelming gnaw at his heart that made him feel guilty for driving Noctis away.

 It’s true that the two never really spoke about their relationship approaching the boundaries of pure love and affection, they both weren’t into that mushy kind of stuff. But because of this, Gladio accidentally prevented Noctis from knowing how much he loved him - and vice versa.

 It was nearing noon, and Gladio had just about given up on his search. He leans against a tree, exhausted. “Noct,” he pants, wiping his forehead. “I’ve gotta… tell you something…” His hand halts pulling his shirt out from his soaking torso when he hears a ‘ploop’ in a body of water. He waits, and then hears it again.

 Peering out through the brush, he spies a plume of raven hair nestled between two bushes. He grins like a stealthy panther and quietly steps toward his prince.

 Noctis can hear someone’s footsteps sneaking up on him, but decides to ignore them as he throws another stone across the lake. His face starts turning red. He can tell it's Gladio, and he’s becoming nervous.

 “Hey,” Gladio says softly, startling Noctis.

 Noctis tries to regain his composure, but his fingers are shaking as he picks up a tiny pebble. “Hey…” His voice cracks, catching his own self off guard.

 “Whatcha doin’ out here?” Gladio takes a seat on the ground beside him and grabs a big rock. “We’re about to eat lunch.”

 “Not really hungry,” he mumbles, tossing the pebble and hoping to skip it, but it drops and just sinks to the bottom. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

 “Came to find you.” He’s unashamedly lying to him, but Noctis doesn’t seem to realize. He wonders if Noctis knows he’s read his texts. “You okay?”

 Noctis nods, steals a glance without meeting his eye, and then looks away again. Gladio scoots closer, Noctis’s face growing hot once more as their thighs just barely touch. “How is she?”

 Sucking in a breath, Gladio’s about to deny he knows anything. But he catches himself. “My girlfriend? Oh, she’s, uh... she’s fine… I think.”

 His face contorts, bangs hanging lower over his eyes. “You  _ think _ ?”

 “Yeah, I haven’t seen her in awhile. Just been texting each other.”

 “But didn’t you - I mean…” Noctis puts more pebbles back where he found them and brings his hands together. He has to be careful he doesn’t mention reading Gladio’s private texts. “So, you like her a lot then?”

 Gladio brings his knees up to hug them. “Yeah - she’s a nice girl, if a little pouty at times.” Noctis hums. “She can be kinda bossy, too.”

 “Is she pretty?”

 “She’s like a porcelain doll: soft, white skin and dark, silky hair - almost like midnight. She’s beautiful,” he says proudly, flipping a piece of Noctis’s soft locks. “Kinda looks like you, actually, with her big, blue eyes.”

 Noctis scoffs quietly, leaning back on his palms. “Don’t know why you’d want a girl that looks like me, but, okay.”

 “Wasn’t my choice,” Gladio shrugs, watching how close he inches his hand to Noctis. “But she’s a nice person, so, her looks come second, y’know…”

 Noctis feels annoyed. He doesn’t want to continue this conversation because he could care less about who Gladio’s girlfriend is. He should leave, but he has to admit that he’s a little more than curious who could be amazing enough to steal his Shield’s heart. “What’s it like…”

 Gladio leans forward over his now crossed legs, studying Noctis’s expression from the side. “What’s what like?” He loves how Noctis’s soft lips jut into a pout when his face is normal. His prince truly is adorable.

 “...to kiss her? What do you feel when you kiss her?”

 And then he’s gazing into Gladio’s warm, amber eyes. Gladio can’t look away from those dark blue jewels, the gateway into Noctis’s naked soul. He sees so many emotions, pure and so gorgeous. Why had he never seen such beautiful qualities in Noctis before? (Besides his naturally beautiful body…)

 He wants to kiss him.

 “I don’t remember… Been too long.”

 “What? But didn’t you see her yesterd-” Noctis’s face is full of surprise and Gladio’s enjoying every second of it. He’s spilled the beans - and there is no going back now.

 Gladio smiles and takes Noctis’s hand. “You know about everything then, huh?”

 Noctis gulps. “I uh… I snuck a peek at your and Prompto’s texts. I was gonna put your phone back - I promise! I just… I just, um…” When Gladio says nothing, Noctis fidgets with his fingers and forgets to breathe for a moment. “Are you mad?”

 Gladio motions for him to settle under his arm. Noctis moves closer. “No. I’m not mad. Curious…”

 Noctis looks up at him, cheeks as red as the dawn. “Curious? About what?”

 “Why you wanna know so badly,” he says honestly, gazing lovingly at him and noticing how a light goes off in Noctis’s head when he inhales sharply. “How come?”

 Noctis stares at Gladio’s rough, calloused fingers and imagines them on his face, trailing down his chin and caressing his neck. Then closes his eyes as Gladio’s imaginary fingers dip even lower and begin to cup one of his breasts… “I wanna know how she feels… when she’s kissed by you…”

 Gladio shifts to the side and cups Noctis’s chin with two fingers, bringing him up to his face. “Only you would know…” Suddenly, he kisses his lips, cupping his face with both hands as Noctis goes wide-eyed. 

 But he soon closes them again in pleasure when Gladio prods softly at his lower lip, begging passionately for entrance. Noctis obliges as a moan escapes his parted lips, accepting Gladio’s new love graciously like he’s needed it just to make it through another day.

 Gladio leaves Noctis with a sweet tingling in his mouth when he breaks their kiss, thumbing his cheek lovingly. “It’s you…” Gladio murmurs breathlessly, gaze captivated by those luscious lips. “It’s always been you, Noct, and I’m a happier man for having read your texts…”

 Noctis leans into his forehead and locks hands with him. “Me?” Noctis rasps out, breathing heavily. “But, you said ‘she’... I can’t…”

 Gladio laughs. “Blame Prompto,” he says, sneaking another kiss. “He suggested I call you a ‘she’, said it’d make you feel more normal, whatever that means… I was too embarrassed to ask you in person…”

 Noctis looks into his radiant copper eyes from beneath his wispy bangs. “Then, the ‘most special person in the world’...?”

 “Yeah… you are, Noct… My prince, my king… You are my love, no matter who you are… and I don’t want anyone else for as long as I live...” He nuzzles his nose. “I’m just sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…”

 “Oh, Gladio…” Noctis breathes, throwing his arms around him and kissing him deeply.

 Gladio picks him up as Noctis straddles his waist, pushing against his mouth feverishly like he’s been starved of Noctis all of his life. “I want… to… want…” Gladio gasps through kisses, stepping over into a sunny glade and setting Noctis down on the warm grass.

 Noctis pulls back for a moment so he can listen for what his lover wants of him. He’d give him anything. “What, what do you want? Gladio, tell me?”

 Gladio burrows into Noctis’s breasts and chuckles at how serious he’s gotten. “I wanna make love to you!” He shouts, panting as he rubs both hands over Noctis’s thin hips. “Please, Noct?”

 “No need to beg, babe! I’m yours, if you want me,” Noctis smiles down at him, dimples perfectly curved. “Just one thing though…”

 “Anything,” Gladio sighs, pressing kisses along Noctis’s throat.

 Noctis sniggers, head thrown back as Gladio lavishes his breasts now, sucking on them. “Don’t ever call me a girl again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
